This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project aims to investigate the feasibility of developing new, sensitive, accurate, and reliable detection methods for genomic DNA or RNA samples that are essential for genomic microarray analysis. If successful, the proposed research will help provide breakthroughs needed to advance the promising medical uses of genomic analysis to determine the pattern of gene expression in live cell assays. In Phase I of this project, Marker Gene Technologies proposes to establish the feasibility of the technology by preparing new labeling reagents and systems capable of directly modifying DNA or RNA oligomers for ultrasensitive fluorescence or chemiluminescent detection. These labeling reagents will be assayed in vitro for their ability to monitor gene expression events in response to biological effects on cell function and to monitor the change in gene expression upon application of drugs and bioactive compounds in a cell-specific manner. In Phase II, these and additional detection reagents and methods will be further tested in a variety of pre-clinical applications for genomic expression analysis combined with drug application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The success of this project opens up enormous commercial possibilities in the fields of medical intervention in genetic diseases, genetic screening of new proteins and drugs in cell-culture systems, and new anti-bacterial and anti-viral agent discovery. In addition, it contributes new information and techniques for basic cell-biology research, and the labeling reagents and techniques produced can be marketed for these research and commercial uses.